


5 Times Someone Hated Their Relationship & 1 Time Someone Was Supportive

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys In Love, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Greg House Deserves Nice Things, Greg House is Bad With Emotions, Hurt Robert Chase, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of Abuse of Authority, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of Sexism, Not Between Main Pairing, One Shot, Protective Greg House, Robert Chase Is That Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: “Hey kitty, kitty. You enjoy the litter?""Hey, didn’t you appreciate my gift? How rude.”“Hey listen to me when I talk to you.”“Has being House’s bitch gone to your head? Sit kitty.”“That’s a dog dumbass. At least get your insults right.”“Why you little.”Or Chase is a cat hybrid and not everyone is too supportive of their relationship.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	5 Times Someone Hated Their Relationship & 1 Time Someone Was Supportive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chase, The love struck wombat-Chase/House prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864180) by Anonymous. 



> Continuation of Chase, The love struck wombat-Chase/House, Good Kitty - Hybrid AU (not mine). You don't have to read the other one for this to make sense, but refer to the below notes for a quick summary.

**Number One:**

“What the hell was that about?” Foreman demanded storming into the patient’s room. Chase and the ebola patient look up in shock.

“I’m sorry about him.” Chase apologised to the patient whose heart rate had spiked slightly when Foreman had walked into the room and yelled. He smiled softly at the patient, releasing calming pheromones, before turning a steely glare to Foreman. 

“I will see you outside in a minute.” He hissed at Foreman, his stare more icy than anyone at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital has ever seen. Even Foreman flinched and Chase wasn’t scary.

“Sorry.” He muttered before walking out, more than a little ashamed. 

Chase finished the blood transfusion before sending one more waft of calming pheromones and leaving the room, showing them where the button to call a nurse was. 

“You can’t just do that.” Chase yelled at Foreman, leaving the clean room and motioning to the sleeping patient. “That could have been severely dangerous, had the patient had more anxiety.”

Foreman had the decency to look a little guilty, before seemingly remembering what he was there for and turning nasty again.

“What happened in there?” He motioned to House’s office down the hall, his face turning more red than Chase had ever seen it.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Chase asked, playing coy.

Foreman all but growled, possibly to make Chase submissive, but it didn’t work. Chase in turn only stood taller, his glare turning colder. “Marking your territory? House?” His voice was starting to raise louder.

“Oh that.” Chase purred. “That was none of your business.”

“Look, I’m just concerned. House is a jerk and if he is taking advan-” Chase cut him off.

“Stop feigning care, we both know you don’t, so drop the act. Who are you, Cuddy? We both know the only reason you hate it is because you think I slept my way to the top.” He did growl at Foreman before stalking off leaving a gossiping group of nurses and a stunned Foreman behind.

**Number Two:**

Cameron cornered him later that day when he was running blood samples, the smell was very heavy as his nose was quite sensitive to smell so he wore a special mask made for kitten hybrids especially. It also helped hide how his nose twitched, something that he wanted to hide as it was one of his more prominent kitten traits. 

He heard Cameron’s heavy footsteps before he smelt her due to the mask, his ears perking up as she came in. He cursed himself for that cat-like display and decided to let her talk before making his judgement. After all, she could just be here to talk about the case, although he highly doubted it.

“How’s the blood samples going?” She asked in the sickly sweet he hated, it was grating on his ears and often made him very irritated.

“Fine, thanks. Is there anything I can do for you, Cameron?” His tone was cold, allowing for no messing around.

“Um.” She seemed hesitant to say and her posture slumped.

“Well? Out with it. You obviously have something to say.” His tone was sharp, snappy and he didn’t regret it even after seeing the hurt flash through her eyes.

“That’s quite rude.” She replied, stuffily. “You’re becoming just like House, by the way. What’s going on there?”

Her tone had turned sweet again and she wasn’t subtle, leaning into his personal space and face openly curious. 

“None of your business. Plus I’m busy, is that all?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Feisty kitty, jesus.” She muttered.

“Excuse me?” Chase turned on his heel, spinning to face her.

She turned pale when she realised he’d heard her. “N-nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing. I could report you for harassment, there are discrimination laws in this country.” His tone was cool and he kept his calm, not raising his voice. 

“Y-you, you wouldn’t.” She stuttered out.

“I would.” 

“You don’t report House.” She managed to get out.

He hummed an agreement. “So why me? Not Taub or Foreman, me?”

“Because you’re jealous that I can scent House and mark my territory and he  _ lets  _ me, while you can’t even get him to be nice to you. Jealousy’s not a pretty shade on you.”

She gaped at him before stumbling her way out.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” He called, imitating her sickly sweet tone.

He really hated his colleagues sometimes.

**Number Three:**

“Hey kitty, kitty. You enjoy the litter?” Taub mocked him on the way into the bathroom. Chase steadfastly ignored him, making his way over to a urinal. “Hey, didn’t you appreciate my gift? How rude.” 

Chase pointedly kept his eyes on the wall in front of him, zipping up his fly and walking to the taps. 

“Hey listen to me when I talk to you.” Taub shoved him into the taps, hard and Chase winced already feeling the bruise coming up. “Has being House’s bitch gone to your head? Sit kitty.”

Chase was pulling himself up on the taps, spitting blood out of his mouth and wiping his chin. “That’s a dog dumbass. At least get your insults right.” He snarked back, despite knowing that Taub could injure him badly if he so chose to.

“Why you little.” Taub grabbed his tail, yanking a chunk of hair out, causing it to bleed and him to let out a howl of pain.

He instinctively covered his ears, knowing how this game was played. They'd go for the cat features first, anything that reminded them of why he was  _ weak, stupid, not good enough, not smart enough _ . His classmates did a good job on his self esteem and his dad certainly helped. 

True to his prediction Taub went for the ears next, prying his hands off the furry ears and pulling them up. He leant over to whisper into them, so close that Chase’s fur was prickling and he wanted to spew. “Dirty little kitty, why don’t you lick it up.”

He slammed Chase’s face into the pile of blood on the floor and kicked him in the stomach before Chase heard a door slam open and the heat left him. The distinctive sound of a cane hitting the floor and a foot thumping louder than necessary came into hearing range, as a much nice source of heat came into contact with his back. 

From there Chase was sort of delirious, drifting in and out of consciousness as he was lifted onto someone’s hip and walked away from the bathroom. The person in question stayed silent, but he could recognise House’s scent and snuggled closer into his chest. When he awoke, the windows were dark and he woke up alone in a hospital bed, not knowing how long he’d been out.

“His BP’s rising.” He heard a nurse call and looked around the room for another patient, surely he’d notice if his was going up. “His oxygen levels are low.”

“Panic attack?” Another called. The rest of the time was a blur of voices and hands that he couldn’t distinguish. 

“House?”

**Number Four:**

“You have to fire him.” House yells, pointing at the smaller man with his cane like an accusation. 

“I don’t have to do anything House.” Cuddy sneered back, “Which one of your  _ ducklings  _ pissed you off this time.”

“Not mine.” He growled back. “I don’t like him, don’t know why  _ you _ forced me to hire him. He's a speciesist.”

“Like you’re not sexist  _ and _ racist.” She shot back.

“Yes because I would beat someone up in a bathroom for something they can’t change. I may be a dick, but I’m not a violent one.”

“Like you could and what do you call what happened to Chase last year? Not you?” House’s gut turned at the mention of the punch he’d given the Australian the year before. He hadn’t known Cuddy knew about it and wanted to puke. “Also what’s this I heard about Chase marking you?”

House turned green. “None of your business.” He growled back. 

“I think it is as your employer and superior that if you may be abusing your power as Department Head, that I am to report you.” 

House knew it was a valid concern, but it didn’t stop him from seeing red. “You really do think that low of me, don’t you?” The hurt shone through, something that he usually kept hidden.

“I do House, I really do.” She replied, disappointedly.

“I’d never do anything he didn’t want. Now if you excuse me, I have to go.” He slammed the door on the way out, not even bothering to make a flirtatious comment on the way.

He rushed as fast as he could on his cane, limping by stunned nurses and shoving people out of the way. He barged into Chase’s room as he passed out, murmuring out a “House,” before falling asleep.

“Out. Everyone out.” He didn’t even bother with niceties, just pointing his cane at the door wildly before settling in next to Chase on a chair and stroking his ears. He winced at the bruises and cuts littering thEven while sleeping, Chase let out soft purrs and had a content look. House was screwed, but he found he didn’t really care.

**Number Five:**

“What is this?” Wilson walked into Chase’s hospital room, talking too loudly for the kitten hybrid, who hissed protectively at him. 

“Sorry.” Wilson whispered. “What is this?”

He whisper-shouted at House. “You’ve done it now.” Wilson ran his hands through his head in a very Wilson-like manner. 

“Oh yes you’ve done it.” He’d started pacing around the room this early in the piece and House knew he had.

“Not like you’ve never slept with a patient.” He replied exasperated as Chase sunk his head closer to House’s neck scenting him.

“This is different.” He exclaimed. “You are in a position of authority over Chase. Oh my god.”

“And you weren’t in a position of authority over those patients? Didn’t  _ comfort _ them in their last days?” His voice was cold and arms curled protectively around Chase who had started whining. 

“Ssh baby.” He shushed at Chase, holding him closer. It wasn’t official, but after Taub, House knew he was shaken. After all who wouldn’t be? Attacked in your own place of work for something you’d tried so hard to ignore. Judged by all your colleagues for your life choices. “Do you really want to do this now? Chase has just been through a traumatising experience.” 

His voice was starting to raise, but when he heard Chase whimper he lowered it again with a murmured “sorry,” and kept going. 

Wilson and House had their usual back and forth before Wilson took his leave, wishing Chase the best in recovery and leaving with one last sigh. 

With Wilson gone, House had time to look over Chase’s broken form, littered with bruises and cuts. “Aww, baby.” He ran his finger over a particularly bad looking bruise and winced when he saw Chase flinch a little.

“I’m so sorry little one.” He whispered, Chase purring at the nickname and snuggling closer.

**Plus One:**

“What a joke. That little cock slut got me fired because he couldn’t take a bit of a rough up.” Taub was calling to anyone who could hear, speaking especially loud outside Chase’s room. Wilson was still standing outside, watching fondly through the window. He had to admit, House did look like he cared and Chase looked genuinely in love. 

He turned on his heel, glaring at the man who’d drawn in a crowd. “You mean, you got yourself fired because of your backwards prejudice?” He glared down the man.

“You’re talking to me?” Taub looked genuinely shocked that anyone would dare to speak to him like that. 

“I am, and have always been your superior. Yes I am talking to you.” He replied.

“Yeah right. You’re just a dumb oncologist.”

“Dumb. You’re the one who got fired after what, 2 months of working here?”

“Well it was all the dumb cock slut’s fault. Slept his way to the top, I’ll tell you.”

“Or he works hard and you’re just jealous because he managed to get further than you,  _ without _ bringing others down?” Wilson’s demeanour stayed calm throughout the whole conversation, despite his insides flaring up with rage.

“He’s a cat hybrid. For god’s sake. Why isn’t anyone taking that into account? It’s in their nature to want cock, to be stupid and they’re not suited to be doctors!” He yelled so loudly that anyone who wasn’t already watching, definitely was now.

“Leave.” Wilson’s voice was cold.

“What? You can’t just kick me out.” He guffawed. 

“I think you’ll find that I can. Security?” He waved over two buff men standing near the elevator. “Please make sure this man can  _ never _ step foot into this hospital again. I’m filing for a restraining order.”

He watched with carefully concealed glee as Taub was dragged off, stuff in hand, yelling profanities at Wilson. 

He hadn’t noticed the door open behind him or House putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” House whispered. “That really helped Chase.”

No other words were exchanged, just a quick but firm hug as they parted, House going back to Chase and Wilson going back to work. As they were walking off, Wilson turned back around. 

“Good luck, I’ve never seen anyone more perfect for each other.”

“He’s a good friend.” Chase commented when House sat back down.

“He is.” House agreed, with a solemn look.

Chase cuddled closer to House, before finally encouraging the man to get in next to him. They both slept for a solid 12 hours despite the sun still being up and them being on the world’s most uncomfortable bed (and Chase would know).

But it didn’t matter. It was the first time they’d laid in each other’s heat.

“You really wanna mark me as your territory?” House asked, a whisper around 1. No other sound was heard on the empty floor.

“Yeah, I do.” Chase smiled, placing a chaste kiss on the surprised doctor’s face. 

“Yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chase is a cat hybrid and House relentlessly teases him for it, but despite it all he does believe Chase is a good doctor. He uses a laser pointer and dangling toys in front of Chase's face to try to get him to react to no avail. In the end Chase storms into his office, having had enough of House's antics and it ends with a non-graphic NSFW scene and Chase marking his territory, House, on the way out, shocking the team. This is my version of a continuation.
> 
> Please kudos, leave comments or bug me on my Tumblr: Lexi Lucacia, if you enjoyed!


End file.
